Always In My Heart
by jarf
Summary: Twas supposed to be titled 'Never Forget Me', but I decided to change it. Can't really explain it without telling you the plot. (ELDERSHIPPING LIME, ANGST WARNING)


Always In My Heart  
by Anime Otaku Yamato  
  
  
Disclaimer: Pok‚mon isn't mine.  
  
  
Author's Notes: This was originally going to be "Never Forget Me", but I decided to change it. Anyway...  
  
  
This is my first true Eldershipping fic. I'm hoping for it to be over 2000 words, but it probably won't be. There's still hope.  
  
  
Be warned that this does get a bit angsty towards the end.  
  
  
Latonya Wright, you wanted to see how this would come out, and now you can ^__^.  
  
  
Also, just so you know, I am trained to do cardio-pulmonary resuscitation. I did a First Aid course mid-last year. That's how I know the cycle.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The young woman knocked on the wooden door quietly, and was greeted with a quick kiss on the cheek, and a hug. She walked into the large building, and sat down in the chair near her lover's computer. She turned around to look him in the face, as he wheeled himself over to her, and kissed her on the lips. The kiss' passion increased every second to the point where he slowly slipped his hand under her shirt, and massaged her chest.  
  
  
She removed her shirt, revealing her almost bare chest to him. She unbuttoned his lab coat, and noticed that he didn't wear anything underneath. Leaving him in just a pair of pants, the two stood up and went into his bedroom.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She gasped for breath, as she lay under the sheets naked, in her lover's arms. She quickly got dressed, and kissed him on the lips, then whispering, "I have to go." She walked outside, and went back home.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She scraped the key into the lock, and turned it, opening the door, and walking into her house, where her son should still be sleeping. Her four-year-old lay quietly in his bed, the only sound coming from his breathing. She tipped her way into the kitchen, and got some food and a glass of juice from the fridge. She sat down in front of the TV, ate her food, and went to sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Samuel could feel his heart tensing. He started to sweat, as he got out of bed, and staggered his way towards the phone. He could feel his strength deteriorating, his body starting to shut down, his life about to end.  
  
  
He clutched his chest. His face started to turn ghastly white, as his whole body began to feel cold. He managed to get to the phone, just managing to pick it up and dial 911, as he collapsed.  
  
  
The ambulance halted quickly in front of the laboratory. The doctors had to slam the door down, and run inside to find him. They searched every room, until they found his body, his life hanging by a thread, and picked up the unconscious man, carrying him outside. They took a stretcher from the vehicle, and lay him down gently, immediately putting the stretcher back in, closing the door, and speeding down the road.  
  
  
The ambulance sped down the road from Pallet Town to Viridian City. The patient in the back was in a critical condition, and could pass away any minute. The ambulance screeched to a stop in front of the hospital, as two doctors took the stretcher and ran it into intensive care.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What's his current condition?" the surgeon asked.  
"Heart rate, 62 and decreasing. Respiration, 14. We have to hurry," the nurse replied.  
The doctor quickly removed some tools from the sterilisation tray, and performed a very complex operation, taking about two hours.  
  
  
The doctor picked up the phone, and dialled Delia Ketchum's house.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The phone rang suddenly. Delia picked the phone up, and said, "Hello."  
  
"Is this Delia Ketchum?" the voice replied.  
  
"Yes. What is it?"  
  
"This is Dr. Mason from Viridian City hospital. Would you be able to come down as soon as possible? Samuel Oak has been in an accident."  
  
Delia gasped. "What happened?"  
  
"He had a heart attack this morning after he woke up. He's currently in a critical condition. I think he would want to see you."  
  
"OK, I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
Delia placed the phone down, put her coat on, and got in the car in the garage. She placed the key in the ignition, and drove off, speeding her way down the highway, not caring about the speed limit. She halted in front of the hospital, quickly switched the car off, and ran inside, and straight to intensive care.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Samuel's limp body lay completely still, his face slowly regaining its coloring, his core body temperature starting to warm up again. The heart monitor next to his bed beeped every two seconds, registering his heart rate. 31. There was a high chance that it could stop any minute.  
  
  
Delia Ketchum sat next to his bed, clutching his hand for every second of the horrible pain he was feeling. She held his hand close to her chest, and whispered quietly, "You have to pull through. I can't live without you."  
  
  
His condition had stablised, although he was still in a critical condition. His heart rate was now 40, which was still low enough the kill him.  
  
  
Delia walked back into the room after coming from the toilet to find herself immediately shocked. The heart monitor only registered at 16. She ran out of the room, and quickly found a doctor. There was not much that could be done.  
  
  
"I'm going to perform cardio-pulmonary resuscitation. This may look a bit gross, so I suggest turning away," the doctor told Delia.  
"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14.15. Breath. Breath."  
"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14.15. Breath. Breath."  
"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14.15. Breath. Breath."  
"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14.15. Breath. Breath."  
The doctor checked Samuel's pulse, only to see it still falling.  
  
  
He repeated that cycle another four times.  
  
  
The doctor's attempts to restore his heart beat were unsuccessful. Delia's eyes filled with tears, and she could not hold them back. She forced the hot, salty fluid to stream down her face. She collapsed into a heap on the floor, and whispered to herself, "I love you."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ten years had passed since that tragic day.  
  
  
The woman stood in front of the mirror, looking extremely depressed. She opened the small bottle of pills, poured three into her hand, and swallowed them with a small amount of water.  
  
  
She managed to gasp, "You're always in my heart," as she collapsed on the bathroom floor.  
 


End file.
